Far Away
by Rya-chan X Shii-chan
Summary: Kita adalah dua pria yang saling membenci satu sama lain. Kita adalah dua pria yang selalu mencoba membunuh satu sama lain. Tapi... tapi mengapa hanya aku yang merasa ditinggal olehmu? /Shizaya ? /Oneshot!


** Far Away...**

**Durarara (c) Narita Ryohgo**

**Text from: So Far Away (C) A7F**

**Rate: T**

**Pair: Shizaya (?)**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, AU, Creepy story, failed author etc...**

**A/N: **Sudah lama ga nulis fanfic beh, tulisan saya makin hancur dari detik ke detik haha... dan Kali ini ga ada bantuan Shii, calon mahasiswi ga boleh diganggu ^^;

-o-

_[ Never feared for anything, never shamed but never free.  
>A life that healed a broken heart with all that it could ]<em>

TAP...

TAP...

TAP...

Rutinitas...

Oh, bukan.

Tapi ini candu...

Dan tidak bisa berhenti.

Pria dengan iris kemerahan itu terus berjalan santai, meski ia tahu bahwa ia berjalan di suatu tempat dimana tempat itu tabu untuk dijajahinya. Namun apa yang bisa ia perbuat? Ia candu. Ia tidak bisa menghentikan rutinitas ini. Ia akan terus berjalan dan mencari. Sebelum menemukan atau ditemukan. Dan...

**BRUAKH!**

Ini dia.

Kali ini ia ditemukan.

"Izaya_-kun_... Apa yang kau lakukan disini hah? Bukankah sudah kuperingatkan untuk tidak menampakan wajahmu di Ikebukuro... HAH!" mendengar ujaran penuh amarah dari orang tersebut hanya memberikan dampat senyum licik dari paras pria berambur raven itu, dilihatnya sebuah _'street sign'_ yang menancap tepat di sebelah kakinya.

Ah, seperti biasanya.

"Dan hentikan senyum menjijikan itu kutu!" Heiwajima Shizuo, itulah nama lengkap dari pria tersebut. Kali ini ia pun mengambil mesin minuman otomatis yang sentak ia angkat dan segera mengangkatnya sambil berlari menargetkannya pada Izaya.

"Eh? Kenapa begitu Shizu_-chan_? Tapi aku tersenyum karena senang bertemu denganmu Shizu_-chan.._." ujarnya dengan sebuah topeng penuh senyum seperti hal biasa yang ia lakukan. Melihat sang Bartender mulai mengejarnya. Ia pun ikut berlari, mencoba kabur untuk menyelamatkan diri.

"Berisik! Akan kupastikan kau tidak akan melihat dunia lagi besok kutu!" kali ini sang Bartender melempar benda yang cukup berat tersebut ke lawannya. Namun jelas seorang parkour berjaket hoodie itu mampu menghindarinya.

Berlari dan mengejar...

Pola hidup yang seperti biasanya.

Candu yang sungguh memacu adrenalin.

Namun hampa.

Dan Izaya ingin lebih dan lebih...

_[ Time still turns the pages of the book its burne.,_ _Place and time always on my mind.  
>And the light you left remains but it's so hard to stay ]<em>

"Kau ini... apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan sih?" Namie menggerutu melihat bosnya, menghela tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"_Ara?_ Apa kau cemas denganku Namie_-san_?" ucapan penuh ejek itupun terbalaskan dengan tatapan dingin dari wanita tersebut yang masih tengah mengobati wajah bosnya yang lebam.

"Nah selesai!" ujarnya setelah menempelkan perekat disana.

"Aku selalu heran denganmu Izaya.."

"Hmm?" si pria menjawab seraya mengelus pelan wajahnya yang lebam karena kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu itu.

"Kau selalu saja mencari gara-gara dengan Shizuo Heiwajima. Kalau begini terus kau bisa saja ditemukan tewas di pembuangan sampah suatu hari." Ujarnya dengan nada kesal meski wajahnya hanya tidak menunjukan amarah. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan darinya sih?"

Namie mungkin masih terus saja melanjutkan percakapannya, namun Izaya tidak mengubrisnya. Pikirannya sudah tidak berada ditempatnya.

'Apa yang aku inginkan dari Protozoa itu?'

Ia tersenyum licik mendengarnya. Bukankah jawabannya sudah jelas?

Tentu saja membuat hidup monster itu hancur.

Ingin segera membunuhnya dari hadapannya.

Senyum liciknya lepas dari setiap ujung bibirnya.

Apakah itu yang ia inginkan?

Hanya itu sajakah?

Dan karena kedua faktor itukah ia menjadi candu?

Salah.

"Kamu benar-benar...Shizu-_chan_" dikepalkannya tangannya dan menghempaskan tinjunya tepat di dinding.

Memang hampir setiap kali ia selalu 'bermain' dengan Shizuo, ia selalu bisa melarikan diri. Bisa menghidarinya. Ya, dirinya puas bisa melarikan diri dari musuhnya itu. Ia puas bisa mempermainkan sang pemilik iris mocha itu.

Namun, setiap kali mereka saling menyerang, semakin ia berusaha lari melepaskan diri dari Bartender itu. Ia merasa bukanlah ia yang sedang dikejar.

Tetapi dirinya lah yang selalu mencoba untuk mengejar. Mengejar langkah dari monster dari kota Ikebukuro tersebut.

Juga semakin ia merasa bahwa langkahnya menjauh. Menjauh dari hadapannya.

Kapankah ia... Orihara Izaya mampu meraih lengan dari Heiwajima Shizuo?

Kapankah candu ini akan berakhir?

Sampai kapan derup langkah monster itu meninggalkannya dibelakang?

Dan batinnya pun berdetum, berdetum memikirkannya.

_[ Will you stay ? Will you stay away forever ? ]_

"Aku menemukanmu Shizu_-chan!_ Sekarang kau yang jaga! Hore!" Izaya melambaikan tangannya penuh semangat. Cukup mudah untuk menemukan sosok seorang Protozoa di kota Ikebukuro. Setidaknya menurut Informan itu.

Terlihat pria berambut keperakan berdiri tegap tengah bercakap dengan bosnya. Namun perhatian itu akhirnya teralihkan oleh Informan tersebut.

"Aku tidak tahu, dan tidak akan pernah mau tahu apa sebenarnya tujuan dan maksudmu datang kemari kutu. Tapi akan kupastikan kau akan mendapat ajalmu sekarang!" ujar pria itu dengan tatapan mengancam penuh emosi. Didatanginya dan ditariknya kerah baju dari pemuda yang lebih pendek itu dengan kuat.

Orbs merah menyala bertemu dengan mocha legat. Pemilik sorot kemerahan itupun bisa tahu, ah tidak semua pejalan di Ikebukuropun bisa tahu. Seberapa besar rasa benci Shizuo pada musuhnya itu. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Tatapan membunuh dari mocha itu tidak pernah main-main. Tidak pernah beralaskan topeng. Seperti dirinya...

Dan dentuman dalam batinnya pun kembali meruah, semakin sesak- semakin menyesakkan.

Dan ia benci akan perasaan ini.

**JLEB!**

"Kurang aja kau kutu!" cengkraman dari lengan besar dari pria bernama Shizuo itu lepas dari kerah bajunya, mencoba melepaskan pisau yang baru saja Izaya tancapkan tepat di punggung tangannya lalu melemparkannya ke tanah dan menginjaknya. Izaya terperangah melihatnya.

'Apa ini? Ini seperti bukan aku... Ada apa denganku?'

_Perasaan ini... ada apa?_

Tersadar dari lamunannya, pemuda berambut Raven itu segera kabur, dan tentu saja seperti rutinitas yang biasanya. Shizuo mengejar tepat dibelakangnya.

Bedanya ia tidak ingin Shizuo mengejarnya kali ini.

"Jangan kau coba terus berlari kutu! Ingatlah bahwa hari ini hari kematianmu!"

"Ahahahaha... dalam mimpimu Shizu_-chan_"

-o-

30 detik...

27 menit...

4 Jam...

Nafasnya terengah. Dan ia tidak bisa berhenti berpikir...

'... jadi inikah sebenarnya?'

Ya... batinnya telah menyadarkannya dari tidur panjang.

Dan langkahnya pun terhenti.

"Tertangkap kau kutu!" terasa perih ia rasakan saat seseorang mencengkeram pundaknya. Ia lirihkan pandangannya bertatap pandang dengan pemilik sang orbs mocha itu.

"Shizu_-chan..._"

"Masih berani memanggilku dengan nama itu Kutu?" tatapan mata itu, tatapan yang hanya yang akan Shizuo berikan padanya seorang. Pada musuh yang membuat hidupnya berantakan seorang. Izaya menyeringai memikirkannya...

'Ya... kurasa iapun memiliki rasa candu itu. Ia sama sepertiku.'

Meski candu yang ia rasakan dengan Shizuo berbeda maknanya.

Menyebalkan.

"Kau betul-betul mahluk yang memuakkan... Shizu-"

**BUAGH!**

Dirabanya wajahnya pelan, terasa panas juga perih. "Kau... memukulku" gumamnya lirih.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara kutu!" Segera Bartender itu mencengkeram leher sang pria yang berada dihadapannya itu. Menyekik dengan kuat. Inilah perbedaan rasa candu antara dirinya dengan Shizuo. Candu yang dirasakan Shizuo dari Izaya adalah keinginan besar untuk membunuhnya. Tidak kurang... tidak lebih.

"Kh...kau... Tidak akan mengerti Shizu-chan" tubuhnya gemetar meski topeng yang selalu ia kenakan tidaklah lepas. Ia mencoba untuk melepaskan genggaman penuh amarah dari empunya namun tiada hasil. Ia hanya bisa terengah-engah.

"Ha? Apa yang harus kumengerti kutu? Yang aku mengerti aku akan membunuhmu sekarang!" kedua ibu jari itupun menekan kuat leher tersebut. Rasa emosinyapun meledak, tanpa ia sadari ia menendang kuat perut dari orang terkuat di Ikebukuro tersebut, dan membuatnya tersungkur dijalan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kutu?"

Sakit...

Marah...

Kesal...

Dan sedih...

Ia tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan yang ia inginkan tidak akan mungkin bisa tergapai. Mahluk yang membuatnya candu itu tidak akan mungkin sudi menerimanya. Mustahil...

"Aku mendorongmu Shizu_-chan_..." ia menatap pemuda itu yang masih belum beranjak dari posisinya. Menatap lawan bicaranya tajam. "Aku mendorongmu... karena kau tidak akan pernah mengerti..."

Shizuo membalas tatapan mata itu heran. Entah rencana licik apa lagi yang ia pikirkan. Gumam sang Bartender. Merasa jijik dan jengkel melihatnya. Ia pun melempar sebuah motor yang kebetulan berada disampingnya. Melemparnya menuju sasaran empuknya meski meleset dari target seharusnya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan kutu? Sebaiknya hentikan sandiwaramu itu... Kita selesaikan ini sekarang."

Menyelesaikan ini...

Sekarang?

Ya.

Menundukan kepalanya ia pun memulai...

"Shizu_-chan_..."

Sebenarnya...

"Aku..." digenggamnya hem bajunya erat ia menutup erat matanya, "Aku...!" ia pun membuka kedua iris merahnya, menatap kedepan... "Aku ti..."

**BRAKKKK!**

"Shizuo!"

"..."

_[ I love you. You were ready, the pain is strong enough despite._

_But I'll see you, when He lets me. Your pain is gone, your hands are tied ]_

Pria itu bersandar dibalik sebuah gedung. Sebatang rokok ia sulut. Dihirup dan dihempaskannya asap itu ke langit-langit. Menatapi kepulan asap yang ia buat. Ditatapinya keramaian dalam kota dan membiarkan pandangannya berpusat disana. Seakan mencari seseorang. Hingga ia mendengar suara seseorang yang menyerukan namanya.

"Shizuo!"

"Ah, halo Tom_-san_"

"Hhh... kau ini baru saja ditabrak truk sebesar itu, dan sekarang lihat. Apa yang kau lakukan disini." Ujar pria dengan model ala Dread tersebut melihat sosok anak buahnya yang dipenuhi perban dan perekat dimana-mana. "Kau itu harusnya beristirahat dirumah" ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi aku baik-baik saja kok." Balas Bodyguard itu tidak peduli, masih terus menghisap batang nikotin tersebut.

"Oh ya Shizuo..."

"Ya?"

"Akhir-akhir ini... tidakkah terasa damai. Menurutmu?"

"Yah..."

"Entah sudah berapa lama Izaya tidak lagi kemari. Sejak kejadian waktu itu." tambahnya seraya menunjuk perban yang melingkari kepala Shizuo.

"Yah..." Ia menghela, masih menatap keramaian disana. Ia pejamkan mata, sedikit demi sedikit ia mulai mengingat kembali kejadian waktu itu.

_( Kau tidak akan mengerti... Aku...)_

"Aku sedikit kaget pas mendengar beritanya, kabarnya Izaya menghilang. Bahkan tidak ada satupun rekannya yang tahu ia berada dimana."

Perlahan Shizuo membuka orbs mochanya, melihat pemandangan yang masih tidak luput dengan keramaian.

_(Aku...!)_

Ya, memang kabarnya mengatakan sedemikian rupa. Meski Shizuo sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana kebenaran berita tersebut.

Ditatapnya sejenak anak buahnya yang masih memperhatikan keramaian tersebut. Merasa percakapannya tidak digubris oleh Shizuo, ia pun memutuskan untuk segera memulai pekerjaan.

"Yosh... sebaiknya kita bekerja sekarang, tapi jangan memaksakan dirimu juga." Sang bos pun menggaruk pelan kepalanya, berjalan meninggalkan keramaian disana.

Shizuo tidak menjawab, hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia betulkan kacamatanya sedikit dan berdiri dari senderannya.

_(Aku... aku tidak ingin tertinggal jauh darimu...)_

Kedua mocha yang kini tertutupi oleh kacamata itu terbelalak. Terdiam ditempat. Ya... ia ingat apa yang Informan itu katakan padanya.

"Hoi Shizuo! Kenapa kau berdiam disana?"

Terperangah. Ia mengadahkan pandangannya melihat bosnya yang sudah jauh berada didepannya seraya melambaikan tangannya, mengisyaratkannya untuk segera mengikutinya.

Menghela lagi, dan ia pun menghempaskan batang nikotin tersebut lalu menginjaknya. "Ya... aku datang." Ujarnya.

Ia pun melangkah pelan, mengikuti bosnya.

_(Apa kau tidak salah Izaya? Mungkin kau akan tertawa mendengarnya...)_

"Bukankah aku selalu mengejarmu?"

_[ So far away... _

_And I need you to...Need you to know ]_

-End-

A/N: Btw, saya juga buat ilustrasi buat fic ini, sebenarnya saya lagi nyoba-nyoba digital coloring meskihasilnyaabalbeud. Kalo berminat silahkan cek disini:

**rehumanizer . deviantart. ( com ) /gallery/#/d4rzhl5 ***Tanda kurung dan spasinya dihapus ya.


End file.
